One Last Petal
by Elevensiens
Summary: "No more running again, my little Sa-Ku-Ra". He whispered to her ear, holding her body tightly in his arms. "From now on, you're mine.. and always been mine." Warning : Possessive and obsessive Sasuke.


**One Last Petal**

_Disclaimer_ : **Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**, but the plot of this story is mine. Hope you enjoy this story.

_Warning_ : This story is undergoing to be a** M-rated **chapter. Well, I thought that you will love Sasuke being over jealous and obsessive towards Sakura. Oh, there is Karin's bashing here.

**Pairings **: SasuSakuSai , slight NaruHina.

_**Chapter 1**_

"_I'll drag you into the deepest of my heart, love.."_

**.**.

…

….

As ever in the morning, the orchards and flower gardens in Haruno's were among the first to bloom in the whole of Konoha. Sakura, the heiress of the current Haruno's matriarch, walked the ancient cloisters and stoned paths of the garden, listening to all the chirping birds around her. She felt refreshed as she just woke up this morning while looking at this beautiful, flowery garden of hers. The pinkette loved this a lot, all her hard works came up to this and she was satisfied enough.

She was lost in amazement of her private garden until she noticed that a pair of eyes were staring at her from the back. Sakura turned and her pink lips formed a frown. The man who was staring at her walked closer towards her. She already acknowledged him by his pale complexion and spiky raven hair. Those dark eyes which had always been on her.

_Uchiha Sasuke…_

Yes, that was him. That arrogant bastard. Sakura cursed deeply on her mind. She had never liked to have a disturbance came when she was relaxing at her own garden. Especially, her soon-to-be husband, Uchiha Sasuke. Her emerald green eyes were closed as she inhaled deeply. Deep in her heart, she didn't agree to be Sasuke's wife.

… Correction,_ NEVER_. It was a foolish decision of her parents.

She remembered the time when he was back to Konoha, drenched in blood and so, with his teammates. The infamous Team Hebi, dared to show their ass in this Hidden Leaf Village. All of the teams were surrounding them. Uchiha Sasuke came back after he fulfilled his goal, killing Itachi, Madara and at last, Danzo. Sakura snorted at his attitude that time. Naruto, as ever, punched Sasuke right on his face and he laughed loudly. The raven-haired man only chuckled slightly as his response. While Sakura, stood behind all people, giving him a cold glance from afar. Raising one of her pin brows, she narrowed her eyes on him.

_Acting innocent as nothing has happened, huh, Uchiha?_

__When she turned back to the Hokage's office, she didn't notice that a pair of onyx eyes had been watching on her from behind.

..

…

….

Sasuke and his teammates met Tsunade after their arrival. Tsunade, who was drunk with sake and stressed out of so many piles of work papers, threw them up from the room. Shizune came up and calmed her down, so that the she could make the exact punishment for Sasuke and his so-called teammates. And, there was a girl with scarlet hair who had been clinging on his right arm. Wait? Was that hair? Such a bad taste of hairstyle. Having a pathetic hairstyle like that, wouldn't those males be disgusted on her appearance? She looked like a whore indeed. What was her name? Karin?

Sakura kept those thoughts in her mind. There was no need to mock a girl like that. Besides, maybe Karin was Sasuke's girlfriend or whatever you could call her. The pinkette's feelings for Sasuke, all disappeared. She realized that Sasuke was no more of her love's target. She had been over him for years as he left Konoha. Those feelings were fake, those are admiration only. Speaking of which, she had put her attention for Sai. The substitute person of Sasuke. Sakura found out that Sai had a comforting personality (which she needed the most) and he could be a great partner on missions. They even went out almost every week when there was no mission to watch movies or eat together at Ichiraku. While Naruto was getting closer to Hinata, Sakura's and Sai's relationship was getting closer than ever too. Unfortunately, she was never sure what their relationship was.

Sometimes they were considered as a couple or siblings-like. At least, Sakura believed that Sai wasn't like Sasuke. He was always there for her when she needed him and vice versa. He was her shoulder to cry on, _everything_.

Sakura was lost in her thoughts of Sai, when a hand suddenly hold her shoulder hard. She turned back, only to find Sasuke, hovering his eyes on her. The pinkette was confused, seriously, what was his damn business? Feeling uncomfortable with this situation. she opened her mouth to speak.

"Any problem with me, Uchiha-san? I would like if you let go of my shoulder before I break that hand of yours.."

Releasing her shoulder, Sasuke gave her deep chuckle. The emotions on his eyes were unreadable.

"Since when..have you gone to be a feisty little one, Sakura? The last time I remember, you always tried to bring yourself closer to my side," he said with a grin on his face. It was an interesting catch when he noticed her changes. _And he liked it a lot_.

Sakura snapped back.

"It was a long time ago, Uchiha-san. You must be mistaken me by my past self. This is the present and here I am. I am still the same Haruno Sakura, but I'm not the one who took an ice cube as my heartthrob. It must be the old, pathetic self of mine."

Fire was burning in her eyes, with the passion. A burning passion in those sparkling jade eyes. Sasuke was getting more excited seeing her like this. He found out that, this new Sakura, would be a really nice toy to be played with. The more feisty she was, the more he wanted her.

"Oh. Is that so?" he cupped her chin with his left hand, staring deep into her eyes. "And where had that suffix, "Sasuke-kun", gone to? It's really irritating, Sakura-chan.."

Her face turned red. She didn't even realize that his voice had turned into a husky, seducing one. Why would he call her as 'Sakura-chan'? Swaying off that thought,, she strengthen herself, slapped his hand away from her chin and took some steps away from him.

"That's really not well-mannered of you, Uchiha. And please take a note of this, you were a traitor, a heartless avenger. I've moved away from you a long time ago and there's no more importance of that suffix. I've given it for someone I love. Well, does it hurt? When I didn't call you as 'Sasuke-kun'? There is nothing between us now, either it's a friendship or love. I only respect you because Naruto thinks that you are his best friend. But, we are different, Uchiha. I'm not Naruto. So, if you would, please excuse me. I still have a lot of important jobs to be done than wasting my time with you here."

Sasuke was about answer her, but she already turned away from him, going somewhere he didn't know. He shook his head and kept his onyx eyes on Sakura's back.

_The little blossom of his had changed drastically, huh?_

Sasuke chuckled darkly.

_Let's see what can I do to you, Sakura-chan. And I would not take 'no' as an answer._

...

_**SAKURA'S POV**_

* * *

"May I ask your permission, Madam? To have your daughter's hand in marriage? "

"There is no objection coming from my husband and myself, Uchiha-san. This is an honour too for Haruno family, having a son in law from the great Uchiha clan. This must be the greatest marriage ever happened in Konoha and I wish so.. Oh, how happy we are and I believe that our daughter Sakura, she must be happy too.."

I slammed my door hard. Those crazy conversations? What kind of parents are they?

_FUCK!_

I cursed deeply, my breathing now wasn't steady. I was really shocked. How on earth could this be happened? I was so sick, listening to all their chat. Mother and father. They never understood my feelings. They even didn't know that Sasuke, the greatest heartless bastard in Konoha and of all regions, had accepted my heart on his hands and threw it back to my face years ago. Fuck this.. _Fuck my life!_

Shameful.. How could I have parents like them? Kami, please help me. Those thoughts of myself getting married to the Uchiha, it's so unbearable. It's the same as I threw myself into the depths of hell. I hadn't realized that tears had run down from my eyes and pouring down slowly to my chin. I threw myself on my bed, sobbing and wishing that these all were dreams. My eyes were so blurry with these tears. They didn't know that I'd been keeping these plans for myself, my future since a long time ago, when Sasuke left and Sai came. If I had someone to marry, he would be Sai and Sai only. I needed him to be by my side. That hand of his which was always there to comfort me and patted my head when I was crying. I missed him really much, his smile, everything of him. Deep in my mind, I had decided, when he came back, I'd confess these feelings away and made our relationship, to be the way it was._ A couple._

_ So, Uchiha, there wouldn't be any way for you to marry me. Not even a chance._

I felt the tears had dried up and my eyes were getting heavier of tiredness. The cold of the night had started to envelope this room. Unbeknown to myself, I fell into a deep slumber and the darkness had drifted me away . Then, I heard the door clicked open.

* * *

**A/N** : I hope that this is enough for the first chapter. About my other story, The Flower of Evil, it's still in progress and almost finished. Sorry for any grammar errors and every mistake I've made. So, review? :)


End file.
